


Kalmia Flowers

by TheToonCrew



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (a sadder alternate ending :( ), (dont mean to kill you just wanted 2 bring light to the stageplay since that death is. SO sad), (i think), (spoilers for case 2 stageplay i guess? it's just an alternate ending to the dangan case 2), (sry this is the saddest thing i've written LOL), Blood, Character Death, Danganronpa Stageplay, Dying thoughts, Execution, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheToonCrew/pseuds/TheToonCrew
Summary: i had felt the air, i had felt the windi had known of the stars in the sky.(a case 2 execution fic based around the danganronpa stage version.)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Kalmia Flowers

As much as Mondo wouldn’t admit it, he knew this would happen. His classmates were smart, smarter than he could ever be; If it was just him trying to solve the case of Sayaka Maizono, he’d get everybody killed in an instant. It was stupid of him to, if even for a second, believe that he could somehow get out of there free of consequence without his classmates finding out he murdered somebody. So there he was, knowing all of this - knowing he would die. He knew it. The screen up on the wall, behind that bastard of an animal that forced them all into this, read out his name. _The blackened is...Mondo Owada._

That would’ve been fine. That would’ve been it. He would’ve died, and the world would move on. But the sobbing that was being wrung out of a certain person’s neck became stifled; Kiyotaka had grown quiet, as if he were waiting for something. Mondo couldn’t bring himself to look at the other, it would’ve simply hurt too much and he couldn’t bear the thought of ‘I don’t want to die’ being his last wish before everything grew cold. He focused so hard on trying not to feel the emotions that were secretly overbearing him that he had flinched when the room let out a collective gasp. The screen had changed again to a different name. And it became so much harder to breathe. 

_Incorrect answer given by; Kiyotaka Ishimaru._

Kiyotaka. Taka. Taka. The word kept repeating in Mondo’s head. It made his mind spin. His throat became tight and his heart had dropped down to his stomach. A cold, dark, swirling sickness had replaced the pressure in his chest and something bubbled up in his stomach that could’ve been anger, could’ve been fear, could’ve been dread -- and he hated it. _He hated it._ Tears filled the gang leader’s eyes. He turned around, panicked. “ _Stop!_ ” He screamed, but nothing, nobody replied. Taka wasn’t crying anymore, but let out a strangled hiccup as Mondo’s fierce eyes locked onto his own frightened pair. _Why? Why did he do this to himself?_ The gang leader screamed at him, too harshly, he hated himself for it more than he ever did in his life. **_“I fucking did it!”_ ******

Silence filled the room as Ishimaru stepped away from his spot in the circle. Silence, pure agonizing silence that slowly crushed the gang leader with how heavy it was, until Ishimaru _spoke_. “ _What are you saying?_ ” Another step closer, another, another; Mondo was, certainly, going crazy. Ishimaru was inches away from his face, and oh, oh how he wanted to give in _one final time_ and _sob_ into his chest until he was forced to pry himself away. It wasn’t anything he’s ever wanted to do to anybody in his life, but right here, right now, he was _scared_. He wouldn’t have asked for anything else in the world. The voice of the prefect standing before him choked him until he couldn’t think straight. 

“We’re... _Kyoudai, aren’t we_?” And that was the breaking point. The gang leader struggled in a new pain he had never felt before. _It was love_ , he recognized faintly. It couldn’t have been anything else. His gasps were strangled with tears. His chest tightened until he felt like he could’ve died right there from the lack of oxygen. His soul had shattered as his kyoudai’s eyes bore holes into his brain. He felt painfully weak. He -- _He --_ **_He --_ ******

\-- Didn’t have time to react when a plethora of arrows shot out at him, piercing through his chest. Pain surged through his body and his vision swam with the horrible sense of fresh _blood_ . Everything shook, and hurt, and _fought for dear life._ He didn’t want to go like this. He didn’t, he begged for anything else to happen, even though he was seconds from collapsing and bleeding out on the floor. Despite all of his preparation in his mind, the begs and pleads of the weak Mondo inside of him had only surged again. _‘I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. Please, not like this, I don’t want to die._

_I don’t want Taka to die because of me. '_

The truth in that sentence hurt more than the physical pain he was experiencing. Tears and blood merged together as it all ran down his face and dripped onto the floor beneath. He cried, in earnest, he sobbed so hard because it didn’t matter anymore and he just needed to _feel_ for once in his life. His grasp on life was dangling on a thread anyway. His mind was blurry, and he needed to feel every sensation he could’ve before it all went away and the opportunity had passed. Another, harsher wave of pain rattled his body. The spears were thrown out of his body, almost sending him backwards if his instincts didn’t keep the last remaining scraps of him stable on his two feet. He felt too light in the head to think anymore. He gagged on the tightness in his throat. It was all coming to a terrible close. _And he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to die, and it hurt so badly that he couldn’t think straight._ He cried, and cried, and cried, and he finally struggled out what he had always wanted to say. 

“ _I’m -- I’m sorry, Kyoudai.”_

He didn’t have time to beat himself over the head about how pathetic it sounded. It was what he wanted to tell him for everything he had ever done - He was sorry, he was so sorry, he couldn’t do anything and he was weak and Taka shouldn’t have ever even considered him a friend much less Kyoudai and he sobbed and _sobbed and_ ** _sobbed_** until everything - finally, everything grew too blurry. He was dying. And sorry, which even in this moment, felt more important to him than dying. He could feel the life drain out of him in a terrifyingly slow way. And every emotion he felt, every burst of life he had left in him, was slowly being smothered out.

As he stumbled and struggled, he distantly heard Ishimaru say something to him. And then he collapsed, the final string of strength becoming undone as the only sign of living had left his eyes. His final thought wasn’t that he didn’t want to die; His final thought was instead what the prefect had said to him. His final thought before everything grew cold and he couldn’t think anymore.

_“It’s okay, Kyoudai.”_

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics and title are references to the song kalmiadolls by とりぴよ


End file.
